


a star to me

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mettaton ex's seemingly perpetual life of stardom eventually trickles to a stream a dries out. <br/>he doesn't take it that well, but papyrus is always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a star to me

**Author's Note:**

> so ye. this is my first story lmao i hope you enjoy w.w
> 
> it's very short so!! don't murder me help??

they eventually got tired of him.  
stopped watching the show.  
they got bored.  
bored of his over the top attitude.  
bored of his show-business arrogance.  
bored of pretty much everything. 

the rating were the lowest they’d ever been.

mettaton sighed, refusing yet again to get up.  
alphys, neo and papyrus had constantly tried to exit his room and wake up a little.   
but he refused.  
he stayed charging, right by his little bed.   
there were no shows anymore.

nobody liked them anymore.

mettaton scowled at the baby-pink walls. he could only blame himself, although his mind refused to. letting himself think he’d be the most popular, hottest idol on tv anyone had ever seen. that fantsy, that dream-come-true lasted two years.

neo approached the door, and creaked it open. he peeked his head through the door.   
“metta…”  
“darling, honey, please… go away.”   
he could have tried to pepper his senteces with all the “darlings” he wanted, but mettaton was just plain angry. and fed up. and annoyed. and irritated and most of all…  
sad.  
just sad.  
sensing that there was no more words for himself or mettaton to say, neo left.  
just like last time he checked.  
and the time before.

-

alphys left to sleep for a while.  
neo left to charge.  
and papyrus sat on a sofa in the lab, still waiting.  
he believed in mettaton.  
no matter what.   
people change, sometimes for the best and worst.   
but worse changes always get better.

and sometime, when pap was starting to think about leaving, mettaton appeared.  
sadder than he’d ever seen him.  
and as mettaton collapsed beside papyrus, he gave the robot his best smile, and whispered in a cheery but sleep-deprived voice (which worried mettaton well enough), “YOU’RE ALWAYS A STAR TO ME, METTATON.”


End file.
